Allegra Kent
by IsabelleBlue
Summary: AU after TDK. BruceOC. Newcomer to Gotham meets Bruce and they fall in love. What if she already has some experience with Superheroes? Fluffy, happy ending romance.


**TOKEN DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ONLY MY OCS ARE MY OWN. THIS IS A FLUFFY, HAPPY ENDING ROMANCE. NO SMUT . . . SORRY. BRUCEOC. AU AFTER TDK. DON'T WE ALL LOVE CHRISTIAN BALE.**

Allegra Kent (yes, **that** Kent) leaned on the balcony of the high-rise penthouse apartment where the social gathering of the season was being held. She frowned, downing the last of her Champaign as she looked broodingly over the city. At this point she didn't think she could be more bored and it was only her third night here.

She'd come outside to avoid the people. Which was silly, she knew, because the whole point of this party was to see people. She, however, had never been much of a party person and she had little in common with the top echelon of Gotham society. Allegra was from a very small town and even though she had a great deal of money now, thanks to how popular her sculptures had become, she had very little interest in it.

Sighing at how bad an idea it had been to come here tonight, Allegra walked further down the balcony, putting more space between herself and the crowd. She'd left Metropolis to get away from her big brother, even though she loved him to death, because of his overbearing, overprotective presence. She was twenty-seven and successful in all areas of her life except one: love. She'd never had a serious long-term relationship and never fallen in love, not really. Some of that was because of her brother's protectiveness but some of it was her own fault for having unattainably high standards, she realized. So she was here in Gotham to get away from her family and meet some new people, hence the party. However, sitting out here alone would not help her meet people, so she was trying to get up her courage to go back inside.

Turning the corner of the building in her aimless wander, Allegra was surprised to find someone else. A tall dark-haired gentleman was leaning against the balcony in a pose very similar to her original one, gazing pensively down at the city below. As she came into sight he looked up and straightened and she realized that he was also a very handsome man. He was tall, at least 6'2" with hazel eyes and an impressive physique if the bulges underneath his suit were any indication.

Snapping herself out of her staring daze that she hoped he had missed, Allegra said softly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

Bruce couldn't believe how beautiful the woman before him was. She was obviously not a model, but she had a sensual vivaciousness that attracted him strongly. She had long wavy black hair loose down her back and sparkling green eyes brought out by the forest green gown that skimmed a body made for sin. She was not tall, only about 5'5" and built like every man's fantasy with voluptuous breasts and hips and a small waist. "You're not intruding."

She looked up at him mischievously, "So, you're hiding out here too?"

Bruce laughed, "Guilty."

Allegra walked over to the railing to lean her back against it next to him, "Well, I won't tell if you don't." She was so strongly attracted to this man, she wanted to make sure she had something propping her up, just in case.

"I'm Allegra by the way." she said as she held out her hand to shake his.

"Bruce." He was surprised she didn't recognize him. And he could tell she didn't when she didn't respond in any way to his name.

Pleased beyond bearing to meet someone who didn't have any pre-judgments of him, he couldn't resist asking, "You're not from Gotham, are you?"

"How'd you know that?" she said, wondering if it showed how uncomfortable she was here tonight.

Bruce smiled enigmatically at the bemused look on her face. "Just guessing."

Allegra couldn't help but smile a little back at him; he had such a lovely one. "No. Originally I'm from a very small town in Kansas. But I've lived most of my adult life in Metropolis. You?"

"Oh, I've lived in Gotham all my life," the love he had for the city clear in his tone.

"You love it," she stated. Bruce was surprised he was so readable.

Uncomfortable enough to change the subject he asked, "So what brings you to our fair city."

"I'm an artist. I do metal sculptures and, while I liked Metropolis, it was a little to close to my extremely protective older brother." Her faced glowed at the mention of her work.

At the frown on his face, she qualified, "I love him to death, but I'll always be his baby sister, you know? And it was just becoming hard to have my own life; so I came here."

"And you're out on the balcony instead of inside making friends because?"

"Well . . . I'm not really a party person and I was having a hard time relating to anyone inside."

Bruce liked how she added inside to that statement, implying she related to him. He felt the same way. Not wanting her to feel bad, after all he thought it was great that she didn't get along with Gotham's Glitterati, Bruce said, "Those people have a hard time relating to anyone who has less money then they do."

"Oh, I don't think that's the problem. I've got more money than I know what to do with. I think it's that I wanted to talk about other things," she said, remembering a particularly dreadful conversation with one woman about her diamond encrusted shoe collection.

"Yeah, that would do it." Bruce grinned loving the scrunched up look on her face as she was obviously reliving a particularly painful conversation. "Well, I, for one am glad you came out here. This is the best conversation I've had all night."

Allegra blushed becomingly, "Me too," she said, all at one noticing how closely they were standing, their bodies almost brushing as he crowded her against the railing. Even though she could see answering desire in his eyes, Allegra was nervous, she'd never felt like this before.

Bruce spoke again in a hushed voice, "So . . . what else would you like to talk about?"

"What do you do?" inexplicably he was tempted to tell her he was Batman. Shocked at the strong impulse, Bruce stood dumbfounded.

Allegra grinned and teased lightly, "It shouldn't be that hard of a question."

Catching himself before he blurted anything out he'd regret he said, "I own a corporation, Wayne Enterprises." He couldn't help the pang of regret he felt at loosing his anonymity with her.

"Really? That's a very tall building," she said wanting to tease the sad look off his face, "Are you sure you're not compensating for something?" she said as she looked him up and down.

"Ha!" He barked a laugh, "I'll show you compensating." And with a swiftness that surprised her, he grabbed her by the upper arms and kissed her full on the lips.

While he expected the kiss to be good, given their attraction and her full delectable lips, Bruce was still shocked. The moved together as if born to it, with a rising passion that wouldn't be ignored.

Allegra was drowning in sensation. She'd never in her life felt like this, her spine tingling as if her entire body had just come alive. She wrapped her hands around his neck, plunging her fingers into the lush hair at the nape; she couldn't get enough of him.

Finally they broke apart, both of them gasping for breath for several minutes. Allegra stood in the shelter of Bruce's arms and felt truly safe for the first time since she moved to Gotham and away from her brother's watchful eye. Bruce's hand touched her cheek, cupping it carefully, tilting her face up to his.

"Go to dinner with me?"

"Yes." She smiled as she said it, overjoyed they'd be seeing each other again.

"Tomorrow night?" he asked even though he had no idea if he had other plans. He didn't care, nothing was more important than this.

"Yes." They smiled at each other, so in tune it was eerie.

They both looked up guiltily at the sound of other partygoers coming out onto the balcony, realizing that they're solitude was about to be interrupted.

"How can I reach you?" Bruce asked quickly before they were interrupted.

"I'm staying at the Hyatt, for the time being. Room 1343. Allegra Kent." Allegra said as she gave him a quick peck on the firm jaw-line she couldn't resist. "See you later." And with that walked quickly away down the balcony to disappear around the corner and out of sight.

________________________________________________________________

"Alfred, I've got a change of plans for tonight." Bruce said, as he swung into the kitchen the next morning, uncharacteristically cheery. "I'm having an important guest for dinner here at the mansion. Can you set that up?"

"Certainly, sir." Alfred said stuffily as he finished setting out Bruce's breakfast. "Might I ask if this guest is the reason for your good mood this morning?"

"Yes she is, Alfred." Bruce answered, completely unashamed of his interest in Allegra.

"Well, might I say, sir, that this is a welcome change." he said, pleased to see Bruce out of the perpetual gloom Rachel's death had put him in.

"It is. And you know what, Alfred, I'm not going to make the same mistakes with this one that I did with Rachel. As soon as I know I can trust her I'm going to come clean about Batman and hopefully she won't have such a problem with it."

"That sounds like an excellent plan, Master Wayne. May I ask who this young lady is to have effected you so?" He raised his eyebrows inquiringly.

"Allegra Kent. Quite possibly the future Mrs. Bruce Wayne." he quipped, enjoying the sight of Alfred's jaw dropping as he strode out of the room ready to start the day.

________________________________________________________________

That evening, Allegra was driving down Bruce's extremely long driveway, trying to get rid of her nerves. She looked fabulous, having chosen to stick with her true nature and not dress up to much. She was wearing soft dark slacks with round toe ballet flats, and a crimson off the shoulder shear over-shirt that had rhinestones sewn into it over a body hugging strapless cami. Her long earrings brushed her shoulder and her hair swung wildly down her back.

Finally arriving, she took a deep breath and walked up to the front door. Before she reached it Bruce stepped out, and she was touched that he had so obviously been waiting for her and wasn't afraid to show it.

They met with a kiss, another toe-curler, they didn't need to exchange words, they already felt that close. Once she'd gotten her breath back and Bruce had led her into the house, Allegra couldn't resist quipping, "You're driveway's so long, I was worried I would need to stop for gas."

Bruce grinned at her, "Yeah, we like it that way. It's like a test of sorts. If you haven't thought enough ahead then you're left stranded to die."

Allegra's full-bodied laugh filled the marble entryway. Alfred, who had caught the whole exchange, was pleased with this young woman. He could already tell she was smart and unaffected and obviously not intimidated by Bruce.

Bruce turned her to face Alfred, wanting to introduce her to his only family. "Allegra this is Alfred, he takes care of me," he added, loving to tease even though it was the truth.

Allegra laughed and took Alfred's hand in both of hers, sweetly. "Alfred, I'm so sorry for you. Do you get any time off?"

Bruce's pleased eyes watched as the two of them walked out of the room without him, still talking. "Not so far, miss. Although I have high hopes for the future." Allegra's tinkling laugh trailing behind them.

________________________________________________________________

As they sat down to a cozy dinner on the terrace outside the kitchen, Bruce couldn't remember being happier, even with Rachel. He had an instant connection with Allegra, something he was no longer interested in denying. They'd discussed likes and dislikes, college and work a little bit more and had now moved on to deeper topics.

"So what was your childhood like? You know with that overprotective big brother." Bruce wanted to know, mostly to see how much of a problem he was going to be when he stole Allegra away. Surprising, wasn't it? That he was already thinking about marriage.

"Oh, it was wonderful. I really had an idyllic childhood." Her face glowed as she described her family. The bond there was evident. "I love them to death and they love me right back, especially my brother. That was the problem, after all, how mad can you get when they're doing it all because of love?"

"What about you?"

His eyes darkened with pain as he said, "My parents were killed in front of me when I was very young."

"Oh, God Bruce! That's horrible." she reached across and grabbed his hand.

He just nodded in response, "Alfred practically raised me."

"Oh, you must have been so lonely." Giving in to sudden impulse, Allegra stood up and came over to his side of the table. Bruce moved back so she could sit in his lap. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, she said, "I'm so sorry." And he could see tears shimmering in her eyes; tears for **him**.

Overcome with emotion, Bruce nuzzled his face into her fragrant neck and hugged her to him tightly. They sat there for a while, just holding one another. It was the most peace Bruce had felt since that horrible night.

Finally, Allegra pulled back a little and slid her hand softly through his hair. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" she said in a wondering voice.

Their eyes locked as he said softly, "If you had asked me before last night I would have said no."

"Me too." she said and then she leaned in for a kiss.

________________________________________________________________

Over the next week Allegra spent most of her time with Bruce when she wasn't searching the town for a new workspace. He took her out to his favorite places around the city, showing her the beauty of Gotham. They spent a great deal of time at Wayne Manor. Bruce showed her his home with an openness that surprised her. They hiked the grounds and had dinner under the stars, growing closer and closer as the days went by.

Alfred couldn't be happier with his Master's new love interest. Allegra was intelligent, kind and giving without being a pushover, someone he thought suited Bruce to a T. Earlier that day Allegra had taken Bruce to see her pieces that were on display at her gallery. He'd loved her art. She made large metal sculptures that shown with life and energy. They were truly original, and had a texture to that made them almost touchable.

Now it was late and they were walking hand in hand, coming back to the Manor from one of their many long hikes around the grounds. Allegra would have to genuinely say she'd never been happier.

Bruce was lost in thought, trying to come up with a way to divulge his secret to Allegra without ruining their relationship. He was ready to tell her, he trusted her completely, but he was having trouble finding the words. Finally he said, "Allegra? What do you think about secrets?"

"Hmm?" she said wondering if he'd guessed hers. She knew she would have to tell him about Clark, she just didn't know how, she was afraid it would put him off. After all, who could be a more intimidating older brother then Superman? "Well . . . as a general rule I think secrets are bad, especially in terms of a relationship."

Bruce's face fell. He just knew she was going to be furious when he told her.

"But sometimes . . . sometimes secrets are necessary, to protect other people or to protect ourselves," she said, taking a peak at his face to judge his reaction.

He was beyond relieved at her words. Just as they reached sight of the house, he stopped and turned to face her, ready to tell her all.

"Master Wayne!" Alfred could be seen hurrying across the grounds toward them, his hand raised to get their attention.

"Master Wayne, there's an emergency that needs your attention." he said panting slightly once he reached them.

Bruce turned annoyed at the interruption. "At Wayne Enterprises?"

Using a tone that held a great deal of hidden meaning, Alfred said, "No, sir, the . . . other kind emergency."

Disappointed that he'd have to leave Bruce replied, "Oh . . . okay then."

He turned to Allegra, cupping her upper arms in his big hands. "Allegra, will you stay? I have to take care of this but I'd really like to finish our conversation.

"Of course, Bruce. Don't worry about me." she said with an understanding smile and gave him a little push to get him going. "Go on, take care of you're emergency." She stood there and watched him hurry after Alfred back to the house, realizing she was in love.

________________________________________________________________

Alfred had settled Allegra into the library with a tray of snacks and a glass of brandy several hours ago. By now it was early morning and she had spent most of the night reading books from the large selection Bruce had there. She had come to grips with her love for him and decided that when she next got the chance, she would tell him about Clark. Now, if he would only come home so she could do so.

Starting at a noise, Allegra jumped and spun around to see Bruce leaning against the doorway, looking edible in a tight black t and jeans, rubbing his still damp hair with a towel. "Bruce!" she said as she jumped up, happy to see him.

They embraced, kissing and then Bruce slid his face into her neck to inhale her back he said seriously, "Can we sit down? There's something I want to tell you."

As they moved back to the couch, Allegra wondered what it could be, surely he didn't want to break-up, not with a greeting like they'd just had. Once settled she gave him her complete attention for whatever he was about to say was obviously very important to him.

He breathed out heavily, not really knowing where to start. "Well . . . you know how we were talking about secrets earlier? Secrets that need to be kept to keep ourselves and other people safe?"

She just nodded silently.

"I have one of those secrets."

She looked at him calmly knowing he was about to reveal that other facet of his personality that she'd seen glimpses of, wondering what it could be.

"I'm Batman."

Of any reaction Bruce expected, this one was not it. After looking at him, shocked, for several seconds, Allegra burst out laughing.

Bruce could only sit there dumbfounded. He watched as she laughed until tears fell from her eyes and she was panting for breath. He hoped this wasn't because she didn't believe him or she thought him being Batman was absurd.

Finally gaining some control, Allegra gasped out, more to herself then anyone else, "Do I have some kind of magnetism for this?" before erupting into another gale of laughter. She shook her head ruefully and looked to the heavens as she said, "Why am I **not** surprised?"

Becoming a little indignant at this point, Bruce asked, "What's so funny?"

She put her hands to his face soothingly, "Oh, I'm sorry, honey. I'm not laughing at you. It's just . . . so ironic."

"I don't understand."

"I know." she said soothingly, she was about to tell him her big secret and she could only hope he would take it half as well. "I have a secret that I need to tell you as well. You know how I kept mentioning my overprotective older brother?"

He nodded his head, willing to follow along with her if it eventually explained her reaction to his news.

"Well, I've had a hard time falling in love in part because I keep comparing every man I meet to him and they keep falling short." she rubbed her palm against his cheek, enjoying the scratchy sensation.

"It's amusing to me that the one man who hasn't fallen short," she smiled brilliantly at him, "turns out to be Batman."

"I still don't get it." Bruce was trying not to get frustrated but he couldn't tell where she was going with this.

"I know." she stood up and walked over to her purse, pulling out a picture from her wallet. She handed it to him, "This is a family portrait we had done a couple of years ago. This is my brother Clark," she said pointing to a tall, muscular, dark-haired man in glasses with his arm around her.

Then she reached for the newspaper on the coffee table, a copy of the Daily Planet Alfred had so thoughtfully provided, and flipped back to the first page where there was a picture of Superman. She handed that to him as well, so that he was holding the two pictures side by side.

It only took Bruce a moment to put two and two together. He whispered, "You're brother's Superman?" shocked at the revelation.

His eyes met hers that were still dancing with mirth and Bruce couldn't help it; he burst out laughing and hugged her.

Just before their lips met she giggled, "Told you it was funny."


End file.
